


Lifted

by everydaymagic



Series: Later Rookie [1]
Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 02:05:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8352004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everydaymagic/pseuds/everydaymagic
Summary: Haven't decided yet, but may be writing a series of one-shots/fics between Mike and Ginny that all trace back to him saying, "Later, Rookie."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Got the idea from this video. I saw it and thought of Bawson because I am trash. Haven't been able to get it out of my head, so here it is, all written down.  
> http://www.ksdk.com/news/boy-saves-cheerleader-from-heartbreak/335836205

“Lawson!!! Dammit, Mike, put me down!” Ginny cried, laughing and yet flushed red with embarrassment at the same time.She could hear the cheering grow louder at the sight of her atop Mike’s shoulder, being lifted in his arms.She tried to smile gracefully, but at the same time she was keenly aware of where his hands were, and where his face was.

 “I can’t have you feeling left out!” Mike shouted up to her with that smug smile on his face. 

Ginny just shook her head, rolled her eyes, and, when she felt his grip loosen on her, shimmied back down.He tried to give her a controlled drop back to the ground—even though it wasn’t far away—and ended up just sliding his hands up her body as she slid down his.She found her feet but way too close to Mike. His arms were practically still around her. Both of them were breathing a little unsteadily as they stared at each other. 

The moment was broken, sound rushing back to Ginny’s ears as the first little girl ran up to her, glove in hand.

 “Later, Rookie,” was all Mike said, before stepping back and spinning Ginny by her waist to face the oncoming wave of children.

 Immediately, Ginny was back in professional mode.She had been asked by her home town to come and throw the first pitch at their girls’ softball tournament. Though she would have preferred it be baseball, Ginny graciously accepted. Since it had been on the way back from their last away game, Blip, Evelyn, Amelia, Eliot, and Mike had decided to accompany her. Ginny had tried not to show her surprise at Mike’s interest, but he had noticed anyway. “I have to see where the famous Ginny Baker grew up,” he had explained before heading off to get the next round of drinks. 

 It had been a fun two days.The girls playing in the tournament didn’t know what to do with themselves. They were star struck by having three members of the Padres team coming to watch their games. Frankly, the boys were just as bad. The parents were even worse.Ginny didn’t think there had ever been such a large turn out to one of these things before, but she didn’t mind.Though there were some people she preferred to avoid, being the home town hero was fun in an embarrassing way.The tournament had ended with the fathers of the winning team’s girls running out to hoist their daughters up high.It was sweet, but it had made Ginny’s heart twinge a bit as she thought of her own father.Even with all their issues, she still missed him, wished he could be here to see what she had accomplished.She wondered whether he would have hoisted her up like that. 

 It was probably the hint of melancholy that had Ginny not noticing the approach of someone until it was too late. And then, with only a “C’mere, Rookie,” as warning, Ginny had been hoisted up onto Mike Lawson’s shoulder.Now, with girls and boys alike swarming around them, begging for attention from both Ginny and Mike, Ginny can’t help but feel a little humbled and grateful. Mike seemed to always know what it was she needed without her having to ask—not that she ever would. He ignored her self sufficiency, knowing when it was just an act. 

 Looking across the heads of the excited kids, Ginny caught Mike’s gaze.She nodded gratefully, a hint of a blush staining her cheeks.He winked at her and then turned back to the girl who had thrust her mitt into his face. Ginny did the same, unable to keep the grin off her face.

 

“ _Later, Rookie”_ was still echoing in her ears.


End file.
